custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
I'm Snow White?! Once Upon a Time in a Marchen World!
I'm Snow White?! Once Upon a Time in a Marchen World! is the 4th episode of Barney Hunters. It first aired on October 12th, 2016. Plot After reading a book of fairy tales to Barney, Hope becomes Snow White in the fairy tale world. She discovers that the next Classic Collection is in the fairy tale world, but the one problem is... How will she find it? Summary Hope finishes reading a fairy tale, Barney asks about happy endings in fairy tales. Hope responds that princesses and heroes find their way through true love, or that they become strong enough to defeat the evil wizard or witch and their life goes back to the way it was and explains either way love finds a way. Barney falls asleep to this and Hope decides tbat this is a good stopping point and goes to sleep herself. As she sleeps the Crystal Heart glows. This time taking her to a magic land The next morning Hope wakes up in a castle and in princess clothes, she is actually Snow White! Her wicked stepmother sends her out to pick flowers with the huntsman, to kill her just like the fairy tale, and to put it in a Crystal Heart taken from her chest... When she's picking flowers, Hope is captured by the huntsman where she is taken prisoner in the forest... The Huntsman tries taking her Crystal Heart and kills her... But, he doesn't have the willpower to do it and confesses his crime to Hope, unaware of him taking the Crystal Heart to begin with, he sends Hope in to woods to seek refuge... Hope meets with Barney while running to find shelter and they bump into evil bears. Hope trying to be nice to them tries calming them down but it doesn't work. Hope tries transforming as well but it doesn't work.. Barney explains unless she finds a fairy tale symbol there's no way for her to transform in to a Barney Hunter. And that is when Hope and Barney start running. Hope finds an apple tree filled with apples and takes a bite out of them... Instead of sleeping, she's filled with power... Hope transforms in to a powered up Snow White and is face to face with the other Huntsman and HiT Circus general, Haus. Hope decides the best way to defeat him is to call upon her Crystal Star Wand. But her attempts fail as she remembers she's Snow White. Haus summons MarchenTale to attack and nearly destroys the forest. Hope is angered and she uses "Apple Healing" on the monster and the monster transforms back to its tape as Haus disappears. On Earth, when Hope wakes up, she wonders about the dream she just had and as the sun rises, Hope squeals with delight as tape number 4, "Once Upon a Time" has been found... But yawns not wishing to go to school right away because she's very sleepy from that battle and goes back to sleep. Category:Barney Hunters Category:Barney Hunters episodes